


Alien Overconfidence

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Futadom, Futanari, OC, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A futa Troll's enjoying the night life, right up until a boy tries to hit on her. That's fine, she can work with that. He's got a cute ass anyway.
Series: September Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 9





	Alien Overconfidence

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Look at all that good stuff struttin’ around…”

The night life of the universe was lively at this time, many different men and women dancing around on the flashy floor. It didn’t matter if they were human or not, they all jived to the beat of whatever tune blasted in the back. A tune that drowned out a lot of talk if you didn’t lean real close, and a tune that the star of the night didn’t pay attention to.

She was Nostus. A Troll from Alternia, the grey-skinned prismatic-colored people whose society was closely based around what hue one’s blood took on. Hers was a greener shade, which meant that she spent her time in the wilder parts of their planet. A place dangerous enough for most, but for somebody like her…

It wasn’t an issue. If anything, it was what had led to her peak physique. A body that many would kill to have, as the tight leather clothing that was draped on her form easily showed off. Whether it was her abs, a bit of her bosom or the bulge kept snugly pressed against her thigh. She had it all. Nobody, at least not after getting a good look at her, could even try to resist her advances.

Not that her advances were really anything special. Usually they involved pinning a cute girl against the wall and giving them a nice taste of what they were in store for. After that, they’d melt and be like putty in her hands, and they’d wake up in her bed, aching and ready for another couple of rounds. 

Occasionally, she’d be on the receiving end. Because as much as her body and her cock were irresistible to those she wanted to impose and imprint on, it was just as alluring to those that wanted to go down on her as the dominant. Not that she’d let them, unless they were strong enough to pin her down themselves. And whenever somebody weak enough to toy with showed up, trying to do the same to her… Well, then she’d play a little with her food. They wouldn’t be able to stop her, after all.

Tonight was one such night, as the grey-skinned alien opened one of her eyes and noticed a rather overconfident looking blonde young man approaching. One that seemed like he had everything planned out from the word go, one that knew he’d charm the pants right off her. One that didn’t seem to know that there was a snake hiding in there, and one that would probably freak out once he found out.

“Hey there, beautiful. Come here often?” The stranger chimed as he rested his head on his palm while looking straight into Nostus’ eyes, grinning with a bunch of charm pouring straight off his face. “I don’t think I’ve seen somebody as sexy as you around, you must be looking for the right kinda guy.”

She laughed a little as she let her chin lay on the back of her hands. “Really? You thinkin’ you’re that guy? Don’t make me laugh, you couldn’t bed a girl if you actually tried. I bet you’d wet yourself before you even got close to a girl in bed, just because you’ve never seen a real tit before.”

“You’d be surprised.” He didn’t even flinch as she tried to drag him through the mud, smirking as he lifted a drink up from his hip, swirling it around. “I bet I could take a girl like you, as long as you were in the mood. What do you say? Wanna try it?” He was forward, honest with his intentions to drug her, and confident. A perfect cocktail to try and take her on.

Which was why Nostus downed the drink without hesitating. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” She grinned, her cheeks flushing red as the fabric below started to strain. She could feel the drug, a common aphrodisiac, working its way through her body as it kept her nice and cozy. All while she forced him to follow her outside, shoving her way through the other people around them.

To say that he was thrown off by this would be an understatement. Even more so as they found themselves outside the club, with the big grey bitch practically towering above him. He knew that she was big and beautiful, but he really didn’t notice the sheer difference in height before now…

“So, you still think you can take me? Or are you gonna back out when everything’s getting hot?” The oversized troll grinned as she pressed her body further against him, her fat tits trapping his head while her cock pushed up against his crotch. “Come on. You’ve got me right where you want me, don’t you? Try me, don’t hesitate.”

His body was tensing up as he got a whiff of her natural musk, his cheeks flushing red as his eyes started spinning. What was… What was with this thick scent? Did she not bathe? Or was she always just this pungent? And more than that, why was it… Why was it getting so hard to think?

“Looks like you’re all talk and no bite.” Nostus scoffed and spat at the ground, before stretching a bit. Her toned body shredded her skin-tight pants right off, resulting in her cock getting freed from its prison and smacking right up against the would-be charmer’s chest. “Guess I’ll just help myself then, get off a bit and then…”

The words that were leaving the troll’s lips were turning into nothing but noise to the youth that would’ve tried to fuck her. The only thing he could focus on was the throbbing sensation between his own thighs, as well as the heat that her much larger dick made him feel. Just looking at it sent his eyes spiralling further and further. He needed it. He wanted it. He’d do anything for it, as his lips got dangerously close to it…

Only to be forced right back against the wall, the grey-skinned alien’s hand finding its way onto his face. “Ah-ah. You want a taste? You’ve gotta pay. Since you couldn’t pay up with your attitude, you gotta pay up with your cash. Got it, boyslut?” She didn’t care about his name, just that he was a proper slut for cocks. Like hers. Like any other Troll, really. He looked like the type of sub that would go to town on anybody from her species…

“Y-Yes! I-I’ve got… I’ve…” The musk-addicted youth cried out as he dug into his pockets and tried to pull out all the cash that he had, only for the thing to be snatched from his fingers by his dominant. A dominant that seemed plenty displeased with the amount, causing him to tense up and for his crotch to grow nice and sticky, evidence of his sudden climax in the face of her presence…

Nostus stuffed that empty wallet in between her tits, as she pressed the tip of her cockhead straight up against his chin. “If you want this, and I know a real boyslut like you wants this more than anything else, you better pay up. I think you know how to, otherwise you wouldn’t be around here.” She explained, all while that delicious tip got so close that the smell stuck to the boy’s nostrils.

He quickly nodded, his eyes captivated by the shaft in front of him. All while he settled into his new role…

\---

The life inside the nightclub was as wild as ever, with the guests dancing around the place. Whether it was with a partner or a stranger, everybody got their fill for the night. But if you went into the corners of the joint, you’d find the seedier types, the ones that wanted to do anything to have a good time.

He was one of those types, at least after being shown the way by that thick cock. Dress in nothing but a pair of panties that he kept around for… his own perverted desires, he now strutted around like a common slut. He even managed to snag a pair of humiliating heels, to show off his feminine form. A form that was nowhere near as dominant or captivating as the one that had shown him the way, or the one who had given him his lovely ‘BOYSLUT’ collar...

Whenever somebody caught a glimpse of his assets and gave him his proper due, he’d get another tip. And his owner, the one with that delightfully huge rod, told him that he’d get to suck it if he got enough tips for a drink. Unfortunately, thanks to the humiliating pleasure he gained from this, he completely forgot the price for a drink in this place was over the top. He’d be doing this for quite some time…

All while Nostus grinned to herself, stroking away at her exposed cock. The night was still young, and while her boyslut made a bit of cash on the side, she could scope out the joint for a real fuck.

Nostus licked her lips, as the tip of her cock started dribbling. Tonight was going to be quite fun...


End file.
